Serena as Gossip Girl
by kiran9437
Summary: She has been pretty dreary and pointless lately but being Gossip Girl will definitely change that. Some people are just much more fun wen they are being bad and she is one of them. Expect some Georgina and a lot of revenge. Dan. Nate. Blair. Ivy . . .
1. Chapter 1

Serena as Gossip Girl

Basically I intensely dislike her character in the TV series these days though I loved her in the books and the first couple of series. The last time I remember liking her was when she was with Nate, ever since they broke up she has just been a bitch in impeccable clothing. Even her hair had lost its lustre for me. So here is my attempt at trying to make her a better character . . . wish me luck

Chapter 1

Serena wound her long blonde hair into a tight bun, the sun shattered through the curtains heating her feet as she padded across the plush carpet of her bedroom. She picked up her cell of the bedside table. _Does anyone love me . . . _no text messages or missed calls, her heart sank. How had she got from there to here, she felt obsolete these days. No one seemed to need her or even want her around, her mother and carol spent their days arguing about Faberge eggs and sixteenth century art, Cece forgotten. How horrible to be reduced to just a catalogue of your possessions, to have your family not even properly mourn you, to want an impostor to be the benefactor of your estate? Serena never thought she was a bad granddaughter, she always believed her Grandma cherished and adored her, she would waste hours carefully brushing out the tangles in her long hair when she was little. What happened to that?

Lola was probably right; this life for all its luxury was a shit place for love and friendship to persevere. _We might be first in the rat race but we're still rats._ She was embarrassed by the wake yesterday, two grown women squabbling over silver, she had thought better of her mother. Lily had always reiterated the importance of family. Now, Cece was gone and not one person had remarked on that yesterday it had all been about wills and con artists. Except, Chuck, wow things really had gone to pot if Chuck was the most reputable person attending a wake.

She caught sight of herself in the full length mirror; her eyes were red and puffy from crying most of last night. Mascara tracks marred her cheeks. She was just so sick of goodbyes, why did nothing ever stay and endure, was she not worth the time, the effort? Her father, her shaky relationship with Blair, her brief jobs and all the boys she had loved. Aaron, Gabriel, Trip, Nate, Colin, Ben, Max. And Dan, the most important of all. She brushed an escaped tendril from her face, her plain white t shirt had ridden up, had she lost weight? The boxer shorts hung looser off her hips, her lean legs looked thinner but she had been walking a lot lately, it gave her time to think.

Ivy. Whenever she thought of that girl she just wanted to punch her in her delicately made up blue eyes, she had robbed her of the last weeks with her grandmother, robbed her from what could have been the real deal with Max. The whole ordeal was bizarre for even the Upper East Side, it surpassed the time when Blair became pious and started honouring her bargains with God. She was angry at the state of her life and the tattered remains of all her ties with people. She needed someone to blame and Ivy was as good a person as any if not the best.

"Miss Serena," Dorota emerged from behind the door, fluffy white duster in hand and concerned expression on her serene face. "You have package" she handed the prepackaged box careful not to jostle her prominent bump. "Looks important." She hovered by the bed, peering at Serena's pretty but unmade face.

"Dorota," Serena fixed her cold blue eyes on her not in the mood to be scrutinised. "Do you mind?" she asked tartly, Dorota had seen her sad last night and that vulnerability troubled her. She could pretend everything was fine if no one knew.

"Sorry," she tittered, nervously, the duster fluttering around her wide, frank eyes. "Maybe you wash face?"she suggested lightly, "And have some breakfast, we have pain au chocolat."

"Could you just bring me up a plate please? I would really appreciate it ".

She took the hint and left the room, leaving Serena with a solid box in her lap. She grabbed a pair of scissors and attacked the brown tape that seemed to cover every inch of it, fully engrossed in the task. She didn't notice Dorota returning with coffee and food and five minutes later it was open. A laptop, sleek, shiny, black apple laptop. _I already have one, she thought. _But she appreciated the gesture and opened the lid. A white note flew out. _Have fun, S, you know you were born to be her. XOXO. _She pressed the on button, confused and perturbed, the screen opened to three windows, email, Gossip Girl's site and a picture. Georgina. Her pale face was beaming while her eyes glittered crazily from narcotics, red lips around a straw but still smiling, strawberry red. And there was Serena, blonde and messy, dress almost falling off, a carefree grin plastered on her face. They must have been about sixteen. That had been a great night.

She had said it was time for something new. Maybe this was it.

Gossip Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Nibbling half heartedly around a digestive biscuit Serena stared at the screen. It had been twenty four hours since she had received the laptop and she had yet to publish her first post, although her inbox had been flooded with hundreds of emails in one night alone. Mostly all about Dan and Blair their burgeoning new friendship and of course all about her family, those emails only served to depress her even further. She really wanted to change things, being the centre of attention used to be fun, she loved getting dressed up for a night out, dancing with friends, flirting with boys, she and Nate almost always ended up kissing after they had more than five drinks. It was inevitable like Blair said: they were mythic. Nate was the perfect prince, but like a Ken doll he looked good but underneath there was nothing really there, he was a good person with a bottomless kind heart and an excellent friend but he wasn't Dan.

Was she even the centre of attention anymore? It felt like the rest of the world had moved on completely, she could stay holed up in this room and no one would even notice, Blair was again wrapped up in her own drama. Lola had absolutely no interest in befriending her she was more intrigued by Nate, it was strange Nate had kissed both her and her fake cousin Ivy and real cousin Lola. Clearly her and Lola had something in common. . . they both liked abs, why not start from there? She smiled to herself.

New Message. Blair Waldorf.

Serena's eyes widened, there was a simply beautiful picture attached to the message. Dan and Blair with their heads in touching distance of each other, their lips just touching, a shot of night-time Manhattan in the background, the photo was incredibly romantic and sincere enough not to come across as cheesy. It was perfect. They were the new envy of the Upper East Side, Serena had faded to black. Was it really that long ago that Dan was hers? He had promised to stand by her when he believed she was pregnant, that was as serious as it got when you were a junior. The caption to the picture was short and snappy. Please let them know I am over Chuck. We are done.

Serena's answer to that. No. She didn't like being petty but her best friend should know without asking how she was feeling but truthfully Blair hadn't even asked and that wounded her more than Dan' fickle heart. Over a decade of friendship wiped out over a boy. But Dan wasn't just a boy, he was her boy. And it was time to get things back to where they belonged. It was like High School Musical, they should stick to the status quo, a film she secretly loved. A truth Dan and Blair knew he had even bought her an 'I heart Zac Efron' T shirt for their one month anniversary. She recalled how standoffish he had been uncertain whether he would want to celebrate it or not. Of course she did any excuse to spend even more time with him. Hopefully things could be as simple and effortless as they were back then and she wouldn't have to try and shine. She wouldn't need to actively work to get Dan to realise how perfect they are for each other everything would just be. She inhaled sharply, well that's the plan . . . Here goes.

Hello Upper East Siders,

As your favourite Manhattanite I know you have all eagerly been anticipating my return, so sorry to have kept you waiting. But finally some news worth coming out of hiding for B and Lonely Boy a match made in odd heaven. How long do we think it will be before they return back to earth and B to her penthouse? Surely slumming it will lose its allure by sundown? And what about S? Has there rivalry kicked it up a notch first N and now Lonely Boy, my my why can't those girl just stick to sharing handbags? Fear not S . . . a little birdie tells me that B and C have got some unfinished business to address. There's nothing like a new man to rekindle an old flame. Used again, Lonely Boy should really learn his lesson. TTFN

You know you love me

Xoxox

Gossip Girl.

Send. Done.

Serena tapped the clean polished table beside her, what should she do now?


End file.
